End of the Beginning
by autumnskyhill
Summary: It's the last day of term for the Harry Potter and co. Goodbyes are said, wedding proposals are made, speeches are said. PG13 just in case. Otherwise, it's mainly PG. Reviews are highly recommended and appreciated! hint hint, nudge nudge


**Disclaimer –** This always has to be here, doesn't it? Well ok. I own Harry Potter and all his friends and everything. No I don't. I wish. Alas, all Harry Potter-related nouns belong to J.K. Rowling. Brilliant person. Have to thank her for creating these wonderful characters that we fans can mold into our own (eg. Fanon!Draco who is unbelievably sexy and wonderful). Anyway, on with the show…

**A/N –** I would firstly like to thank my wonderful Beta, Loulou! –claps hands- (You can visit her after you finish reading and reviewing my stories—Cosmic Angel) And also my zeta, SycoCallie (who is very slow at zeta-ing –rolls eyes- Hehe)! –claps hands- I dedicate this story to GLOBBERWORMS!!! Oh, and I want to thank Famous Amos for making great cookies, and the Coca Cola Company for inventing Coca Cola. AND, Fawkes Ashes (great forum you should go and join) for making this challenge. Well, go and enjoy the story!

It was the last day of term.

The students were all scattered about the Hogwarts grounds, chatting animatedly. The sixth-years and below were excited that the year was over, and were looking forward to moving ahead. The seventh year students, however, were a different story. Some were sobbing at the idea of having to leave Hogwarts, which had, for many, become a second home. Some were saying goodbye to their favourite portraits, some were talking to their favourite professors, and others were taking a final stroll around Hogwarts as students.

For Gryffindor's Golden Trio, Harry Potter especially, leaving was extremely difficult. The three had been through all the hard times and good together, and they had become the best of friends. They talked for hours, remembering all the things that had happened to them. And indeed, a lot had happened to them - all three of them. They had all been through love, loss, pain, lust, and of course, puberty.

"Oh remember when we had to follow the spiders?" Harry was saying, laughing heartily.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, and that Lockhart, hitting himself with a Memory Charm!"

They laughed together. Hermione sat beside them, smiling. She wanted to stay and talk with them some more before the graduation speeches began, but she had other things to do.

She cleared her throat. "Um, boys, I have to add the finishing touches on my Head Girl speech... I'll see you two later, alright?"

Harry and Ron gave her a nod and smile, then turned around again. Now that Hermione was gone, they could go back to their favourite topic—Quidditch.

Hermione sighed as she walked through the many corridors of Hogwarts. This would be the last time she went to her old sanctuary—the library. And it would be her last trip to the hidden storage room behind the many shelves, where she had been seeing _him_. She was afraid that she was falling for him… Who was to say that she was ever going to see him again? He would go his way, and she would go hers.

She gave a half-hearted wave to Madam Pince, who gave her a brief smile. Hermione had practically lived in the library during her sixth year.

She made her way through the shelves, past the tables, until she reached the hidden room. She opened the door, and stepped in.

There he was, looking handsome as ever. He smiled when he saw her, and motioned for her to go closer. She did. She moved to sit next to him, but he pulled her into his lap.

"One more time for old time's sake?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh, why not?"

She turned around, entwined her hand in his soft hair, smirked at him, and then kissed him with a hunger that only he could satiate, and he kissed her with a thirst only she could quench.

* * *

When they were done, he sat up, adjusting his robes.

"Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you something," he began hesitantly.

Hermione smiled at her lover. "Well, what is it?"

She knew that it must be important. He never spoke with any hesitation unless it was serious.

He gave her a half-smile, then took her hand and went down on one knee in front of her.

"Will you, Hermione Granger, wisest witch this school has ever seen, marry me?" he asked, pulling out a sparkling diamond ring and watched her expectantly.

Hermione was practically glowing with joy. She was so happy… she never expected he would ask this!

'Is this really happening?' she wondered, staring into his eyes.

She knew it was. Those beautiful eyes, which were usually devoid of any emotion, was filled with love. For her. She smiled, then kissed him. It was the perfect kiss. Short, but sweet.

"Of course I will, Draco Malfoy."

Draco smirked at her. "Good. Oh and take care of that ring. It's a Malfoy family treasure. Worth millions."

Hermione whacked him half-heartedly. She knew that Draco was most certainly not the type to get all fluffy and lovey-dovey.

The happy couple smiled at each other, then walked out of the room, hands entwined.

* * *

They made their way through the throngs of people, until they were at the top table. There were a few spots missing there—Professor Trelawney, who had been rehired, had recently retired (she claimed that teaching had fogged up her Inner Eye), and Hagrid, who was on his honeymoon with Madame Maxime. Hermione and Draco took their seats on either side of the Headmaster, awaiting their turn to speak—the Head Boy and Girl were always required to make a speech at the end of the year.

After the chatter and excitement had died down a bit, Dumbledore rose from his chair, that same twinkle still bright in his eyes.

"It is my honour to announce that once again, we are letting a group of talented young witches and wizards into the world. Our graduating class has worked their way to the top, and they have passed many obstacles. And we must congratulate them, for it was not an easy feat. Lives have been lost, and pain has been felt, but they've made it. Congratulations!"

The Great Hall erupted into applause. It was as if the castle itself was congratulating the seventh years.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Before we all become too befuddled with our brilliant feast, the Head Girl and Head Boy have a few words they would like to share with you."

He glanced at Draco, who nodded and stood.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Gryffindors." He ignored the glares he received from the offended party.

"We have come a long way to reach this point. We've been through pain, we've been through love. But we have all learned many things from this school—things that we will never forget. We've met soulmates, and we have met lovers. We all worked our heads off to be here today, and each and every one of us deserves to be here today. Well, except for Potter and the Weasel." He ignored the glares Harry and Ron shot at him.

"Unfortunately, not all of us are. But I would like to say thank you to all of you. Thank you to my fellow Slytherins, for being my friends. Thank you Ravenclaws, for helping me with my homework. Thank you Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors for making me look even better." Again, he received many disapproving glares, this time from the Hufflepuffs as well.

"So I suppose I should thank you all anyway, and I wish you the best of luck."

Everyone clapped, although there were a few obscenities shouted from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

Hermione gave Draco a smile, then stood up to give her speech.

"Friends, family, teachers. We have indeed come a long way. We came here as mere children, some of us having just learned of a Wizarding world. We have all grown a great deal—from timid little first years, to talented seventh years. We have learned many, many things from our professors. Things that we will remember forever. We have made friends that will be for us for life. We have met lovers that have shown us how to love. But most importantly, we have discovered ourselves. Each and every one of us has found the power within, and although we are not all here today, we have succeeded. As for those who were lost, many of them died protecting the ones they loved." A few tears shed at this. "We have studied long nights, written many essays, and been thrown many bludgers, for lack of better word." At this, Harry and Ron snickered. They knew how much Hermione disliked Quidditch.

"But we've worked through them all, with the help of our friends. Although we Gryffindors have not always gotten on with the Slytherins, I include them when I thank you all for being a friend to me. And as a Winston Churchill once said, this is not the end--this is not even the beginning of the end. This is only the end of the beginning."

And so it was.


End file.
